Daffodil
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Seeley Booth must cope with the loss of the only person he's ever truly loved. Chapter fic. WARNING. CHARACTER DEATHS! PLEASE REVIEW! Bones/Booth Rating for extreme angst, drunkenness and death/suicide
1. Daffodil

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Okay, I was in a REALLY sad mood when I wrote this.  
No hate, please.**_

**_So, I've decided that I'm going to write a series of short oneshots that continue this story line that follow Seeley and his coping and his life and whatnot. So YES put this story on ALERT if you like it! :] Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! :] (Who doesn't? They make feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)_**

_**(Btw, I cried while I wrote it) **_

* * *

**-June 2010-**

**Anonymous Law Enforcement Group Grief Counseling **

Special Agent Seeley Booth stared at the small sign quite a few minutes until he finally walked inside the small church building nestled in the quiet parts of DC.

He didn't like these kinds of things. His GA (Gamblers Anonymous) meetings were probably similar to what this would be, and he didn't like those meetings.

He didn't like showing people that...He was weak. That he was in pain (More like agony) at the loss of his dear, dear friend. He entered the sanctuary of the church and sat in a back pew, refusing to fully submit himself.

He listened to peoples' sob stories, snorting to himself at how pathetic they sounded, but deep down he knew that he would be way worse.

He would have way more tears, more pain, and more heartache.

He kept coming back, three times a week. After the third week, in July, he finally decided to share his story.

He went to the front and stood behind the small podium.  
"M-my name is...Seeley." He started, a chorus of 'Hi Seeley''s following. "Um, about..5 weeks ago, on May 20th, my best friend was killed in plane crash while on the way to Indonesia. She had been my partner for almost 6 years and we uh, had decided to go our separate ways; me back to the army and her to Indonesia for her specialty work."

He looked down at his hands, already feeling a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard and continued.  
"I'm...Mad at her, for leaving. Mad that the friend she was flying with survived and she didn't. Mad at...God for letting it happen." He said, his words starting to slur together as the tears welled in his eyes. "We were supposed to meet back together in DC after a year. I just..I can't deny that I fell in love with her."  
You could hear the slight mumblings of 'awws' coming from the females in the small crowd.  
"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Everything about her was, amazing. Beautiful and wonderful and...Perfect." He continued. "And I'm so angry that this happened. I don't know..What to do. Where to go. Who to talk to. I...I guess that's why I'm here. Because I don't...I don't really have anywhere else to...Go."

He stopped talking, yet his words rang in the air. That's why anyone was here.

Because they had nowhere else to go.

**-May 20th, 2011-**

Seeley sat on a bench near the reflecting pool. He looked to his right and saw the coffee stands, normal people going about their normal day. All of them completely unaware of the hurting and scarred man sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Bones." Seeley said softly. "It's a year later. I'm here."  
He looked into the water of the reflecting pool, it moving due to the slight breeze in the air.  
"I miss you. A lot. I..I wish you could have been here with me." He continued. "Maybe you are. I just wanted...I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I miss you. I want you to be back with me. To come back and it just be like the plane crash never happened. Like none of it ever happened."

He got a couple weird glances from passer-byers, and a few looks of empathy as people realized exactly _why_ he was seemingly talking to himself.

"I wish you'd never gotten on that plane. I wish I'd never agreed to go back to the army. I wish we could be...Together again. FBI agent and Anthropologist, double teaming those killers." He grinned slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. "I want you back, Bones. I know I'm being selfish, but...You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me and taught me so many things. Mostly, you...You taught me how to _really_ love. Even if you don't know it, you did. And I...I never knew that when you heart is broken, it..It really hurts inside. It's hard to breath sometimes, and sometimes...I hope that I stop breathing. That maybe that will take away the pain, b-but I always keep breathing."

He wiped his eyes, drying the tears that had worked their way out.  
"If you're here, lemme know, Bones." He said softly. "Please let me know."

He had his hands resting, palms up, in his lap as he looked down, his eyes shut as more tears came.

Suddenly, a Daffodil came softly drifting through the breeze, landing straight in Seeley's hand.  
His breath caught in his throat as he realized what it meant.

Temperance's favorite flower was Daffodil.

"Oh, Bones." He grinned.

He ran his fingers softly across the petals of the flower, careful to not rip them off.

"Thank you, Bones." He said softly. "I..I love you."


	2. Coping

_**Author's Note-**_

_**I just loved 'Daffodil' so much, I HAD to continue! By the way, there WILL be more chapters/oneshots (whatever lol) because I will continue! :D  
PLEASE review! I'd love you forever if you did that AND put this on your ALERT list.  
So here it is, "Coping" **_

* * *

**July 2012**

Seeley Booth sat at his desk in his office. The IN folder piling up as the OUT folder had but one or two files.

So many people wanting his reccomendation on cases, or his overview of a finished case file. Or his opinion on court cases.

It was all just routine for him. Nothing exciting. Nothing new. Sure, he still hunts the bad guys down, but it's almost...Boring for him now.

Ever since Temperance passed a little over 2 years ago, nothing's ever been the same for Seeley. Rebecca had taken full custody of Parker, so he only gets him for a weekend every two months and then Christmas every other year until he's 18. And he'd stopped being the 'official FBI liason' for the Jeffersonian (that job going to Sully) because it was just too hard for him. Maybe he was getting too old. He'd waited another year before going to Afghanistan in order to cope with the loss of Temperance. He'd finished his tour and he trained hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers. He'd served and he served well. He got back in FBI almost immediately and now it's been about two months since his return and he was about ready to leave.

His life had completely been turned upside down by Temperance's death. Every last thing. He's depressed, he lost custody of his son, he's losing interest in his job.

But he could never blame her.

Some people might.

But Seeley never could. He loved her when she was alive, and he loves her now.

Every now and then, when he's _really_ down, he goes and visits her grave.

Like now.

He left his office thirty minutes before it was time to officially 'clock out' and drove to the Glenwood Cemetery, making a stop on the way. Every time he drove through those gates, his heart broke a little bit more. Before long his heart will be so broken, that there's no chance of it ever being 'fixed' again.

He reached her grave and stared at it a while.

**Temperance Brennan**

**October 11th, 1976 - May 20th, 2010**

**Daughter. Sister. Colleague. Friend. **

**-"The end is never as satisying as the journey. To have achieved everything but to have done so**

**without inegrity and excitement is to have achieved nothing."- **

Seeley knelt at the graveside, laying the Daffodils gently on the grass in front of the marker.

"Hey, Bones." He greeted. "I've missed you a lot today."  
It struck everyone, even Seeley himself sometimes, that the death of Temperance was so hard on him. Even the death of his mother five years ago wasn't as hard on him. (He never had the best relationship with her, but still)

"I hate to tell you this, because I know you..you wouldn't like it very much." Seeley continued. "But...I'm depressed, Bones. I'm depressed and I..I've thought about suicide a lot lately. It scares me sometimes, when I do, but other times it...It feels like it's all I can do.  
"I know you'd probably be upset with me, being all depressed on your count, but I really can't help it. I've talked to Sweets sometimes and he says that the only thing that heals grief is time..And...It's been two years, Bones, how much more time do I need? It feels like it''s getting worse, not better."

Seeley sighed,

"I need to go now, Bones. I love you."  
With that, he stood and walked slowly back to his car, contemplating....Everything, really.

**-Two Days Later-**

**-Late Evening-**

Seeley stared at it.

The small canister that contained the potential kill someone in a matter of minutes.

One of the perfect weapons you could use to take your own life.

Hydrocodone.

The small capsules that Seeley had been given for his back pain a few years back (which he'd never finished the regimen for) was the perfect thing to use.

Or at least Seeley thought so.

In his mind, suicide was the only way out.

It was the only way he could....Escape from the torment and the torture of every day life.

He thought about a suicide note, but decided against it.

He didn't need one.

Whoever found him would _know_ why he did this horrible thing.

He poured the remaining pills in his hands. Eleven of them.

If what he read was correct, these things will start making his breathing shallower and shallower until it stopped all together.

He was about to pop half of them, when he thought about the suicide note matter again. He wanted to say goodbye, at least.

Or maybe...Have someone do it for him.

He picked up his phone and started a text message.

_Send To: Jared Booth  
Message:  
I don't know why, but this is the only way to go, lil bro.  
There's nothing else for me to do. I can't stay here anymore.  
If it's possible, it would be great for you to get to my apartment. _

_Within a half hour would be even better. _

_Love you, man_

He hesitantly hit the green 'send' button.

Five minutes later, eleven opioid pills were traveling through his intestines somewhere.

And he was slowly feeling the effects of the drug. It started feeling like his lungs were slowly closing up. It wouldn't be long now...

* * *

Jared Booth sat in his small loft apartment in upper Washington DC. 8 PM. Time for some Sunday night football. He sat down on his sofa with a pack of beer and a deep-dish pizza with everything. He settled in the cushions and was just about to take a big bite of pizza, when his phone beeped, signalling that he had a text message. He picked up his phone as he bit into the pizza. He read the message, and then had to read it again.

And again.

Before he finally realized what his older brother planned on doing.  
He abandoned the pizza, beer and game and dashed out of his apartment. He hopped on his motorcycle, slamming his helmet on as he started it up.

_"No, Seeley, please don't. Please don't do this." _He thought to himself as he sped through the streets.

He reached Seeley's apartment in a record time. (It usually takes about 35 minutes, and he reached it in 15)

He raced inside the building and up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor of the five-floor apartment building. The door was locked and Jared started slamming his fist on it.

"Seeley! Seeley, open the door!" He screamed, slamming his fists on the door harder and harder.

"Seeley, open up! SEELEY!"


	3. Angry

_**Author's Note: Third installment! PLEASE REVIEW! Pwetty pwease. Pwease. With sugar on top. And a cherry? :] (notice the installments are getting longer and longer lol)  
Hope you like it! :] **_

* * *

Hospital Room

**-Four Hours Later-**

Jared Booth sat in a chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded in front of his mouth as he stared at his comatose older brother.

Jared couldn't believe it.

His brother attempted _suicide_. It was extremely hard for Jared to say that.

Suicide.

Suicide.

Suicide

He had to keep saying it to himself just to make himself believe it.

His brother, the self-sufficient, cocky, arrogant, loving, independent, soldier-turned-FBI Agent, Alpha-Male older brother, attempted _suicide_.

He didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly, Hank and Joe Booth, father and son, entered the hospital room.  
"What happened?" Hank, the eldest, (and Seeley's grandfather) asked worriedly.  
"H-he, um.." Jared stumbled over his words.

"Come on Jared, spit it out." Hank interrupted him. "What happened to him?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jared asked his and Seeley's abusive, alcoholic father. "I...I really don't think you should be here."

"I called him, Jared." Hank answered for him. "I told him to come."  
"What?" Jared exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because you said Shrimp was hurt bad," Hank told him, "I thought he should be here!"

Jared shook his head.  
"Now tell us what's wrong, Jared!" Hank ordered.  
Jared looked between his grandfather and his father, dreading telling them what Seeley had done.

"He tried to commit suicide." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

Hank and Joe stared at him, his words trying to register in their brains.

"He what?" They asked in unison.

"You hear what I said." Jared snapped, refusing to repeat what he'd said. "It just...Got to be too much for him."  
They all looked at the sleeping Seeley, hurt and torment of different kinds coursing through each Booth man.

**August 2012**

Angela Montenegro sat in Seeley's apartment, watching him sleep.

No, she's not a creeper.

Jared insisted she stay there.

He'd had serious complications with his lungs while in the hospital and he'd just got home the day before and Angela was the only person Jared felt could be trusted to actually care for Seeley. (Jared knew that Seeley would pitch a fit if he himself tried to stay)

She was worried, scared and just...Terrified for him.

Everyone knew that he had a very...Special...Relationship with Temperance, but all of them had lost her, not just him. He was supposed to be strong and trustworthy. He was an FBI agent for God's sake, he should be used to death!

Seeley stirred, obviously waking up before opening his eyes.

"Who's there?" He mumbled in a sleepy haze.  
"Me." Angela said softly.  
"Angela?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are _you_ here?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean..Why is it you here?"

By this time, Seeley was sitting up with his eyes open. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxers, yet he nor Angela seemed to care.

"I..I don't know, really." She answered his question. There was an awkward pause until she stood up.  
"Do you need anything?"  
Seeley looked up at her, "food would be nice. I'd move but it's kind of hard to..breathe."  
"Oh yeah, totally, I know." Angela assured him. "That's why I'm here."

After Angela got him some breakfast and he ate it in bed, she helped him stand and slowly make his way to the couch. Each step proved very difficult, as his lungs were still under repair and each breath that was even slightly labored was excruciating.  
Once he was settled in the couch and comfortable, Angela sat in an arm chair across from him with a cup of coffee.  
"Booth, I want to ask you a question." She said, breaking the silence that had lingered since they were in his bedroom.  
"What?" He asked, reaching for the remote control that sat on the coffee table in-between them. Angela reached out and put her hand over his, preventing him from taking the control.  
"I'd like to ask you without you not listening." She grinned.

He just nodded and pulled back. A slight smirk worked it's way to his face, as he knew exactly what Angela wanted to 'ask' him about.

"Why'd you do it, Booth?"  
He looked down at his hands in his laps.

"Angela-"  
"Booth, please just...Nothing has made sense in my life for the past two years and I...I.." Angela interrupted, stumbling over her own words. "I just want to make sense of _something_."

Seeley looked up at her.  
"Angela, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't and I still can't." He said after a few long minutes of silence.  
"So what are you saying, Booth?"

Seeley sighed as he spoke, "I'm saying I'm angry the pills didn't work. I'm angry I didn't die!"

**October 11th, 2012**

Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Max Keenan and Russ Brennan were gathered around Temperance's grave. Today would have been her 36th birthday. They each held a single Daffodil that they would place on her grave. Just like they've done since her birthday in 2010.  
"Love you, sweetie." Max said softly, his voice cracking as he placed the yellow flower on the grave.

"Happy birthday, Bren." Angela said, her own voice quivering and a few tears welling in her eyes as she placed her flower alongside Max's.  
"Have fun, lil sis." Russ said, obviously still devastated by his sister's passing, yet he showed no emotion as he placed the flower on the grave.

"I think I'll stay a few minutes." Seeley told them. "So you can go ahead and...Go, if you want."  
After a few more minutes of visiting, they all left, save Seeley.  
"Hey, Bones." He said softly, fingering the flower in his hands. "Happy birthday."

He placed the Daffodil gently on the grave, "I really miss you, Bones. You probably know what happened and I..I'm sorry. I'm not sorry I did it, I'm...I'm sorry that..."

Seeley's eyes teared up.  
"I'm sorry it didn't work."


	4. Prayers

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Chapter Four!  
**_

_**And look people, I'm glad, elated even, that you're subscribing and whatnot, but please review! I'd love to know what you THINK of it! **_

* * *

December 2012

"Sweets, I'm not in the FBI anymore." Seeley protested into the phone. "You don't need to be my shrink anymore."  
"Booth, I'm not calling you as a psychologist, I'm calling you as a friend." Dr. Lance Sweets, FBI Psychologist insisted to Seeley. "Please, Booth?"

Seeley sighed. "Fine. Once or twice, tops."

He couldn't see it or hear it, but Sweets grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I can come there, to your apartment if you like." Sweets told him. "Or you can come to my office, it doesn't matter."  
"I think I'll come there." Seeley replied. "I need to get out of the house for a while."

**-A Couple Days Later-**

"Okay, Booth. Why don't you tell me when you started _really_ feeling down and depressed."

Booth signed and nodded.  
"It was about two months after she...After she died." He started. "I'd went to this anonymous group grief counseling thing and I shared my...Story. After that night, I stopped going. I don't...I don't really know why."  
"So soon after that is when it got bad?" Sweets asked.  
Booth nodded, feeling pitiful and pathetic.

Sweets, apparently picking up on it, assured him,  
"Booth, it's in our...Wiring, to feel sadness and pain and agony." He told him. "It's essentially how we survive."  
Booth slightly shook his head, not believing anything he'd just said.

Sweets dismissed Booth's disbelief and continued.  
"What was going through your mind when you realized that your true intent was suicide?" He asked Seeley.

"I don't really know for sure." Seeley answered after a moment. "I think the main thing was, that if... I die, maybe I'll see her again. Maybe I'll be with her again."

Sweets nodded, knowing that that is one of the main reasons for suicides, attempted and succeeded ones.

"And I know that's crazy, because according to my Catholic faith, she's in Hell right now!" That fact made Seeley teary-eyed without fail.

"Booth, you don't kno-"  
"No, I do know, Sweets." Seeley interrupted. "But I..I tell myself maybe..Just maybe and.."  
He looked down at his hands, the tears welling in his eyes.  
"Booth, it's alright to show weakness." Sweets assured him gently.  
That's all it took for Seeley to break down in tears.

**December 25th, 2012**

Seeley Booth sat in his apartment, alone, staring out the window. It was mid-day Christmas day, and snow covered the streets. He saw a homeless man waking begrudgingly down the sidewalk. Seeley pondered for a moment what it would be like if that were him. He knew it never would happen, because the FBI offered him a generous retirement package. His essentials and just a little more are covered until he dies.  
Would he be happier if he had...Nothing?  
If he had...No one?

No, he already had no one; or else he thought so.  
No one understood his pain. His agony.

They liked to think they did.  
But they didn't.  
Seeley Booth was living in his own private Hell, and to him, no one cared. They all put on their fake, sympathetic smiles and told him that 'everything's going to be okay' when he and they knew that it wouldn't.  
It never would.  
His phone ringing brought him crashing back to reality.

"Hello?" He answered, pressing the cell phone to his ear.  
"Booth, please tell me you are with you're family right now." Cam stated bluntly. "Please."  
Seeley stayed silent, reluctant to tell Cam he was completely alone.  
"Oh, Seeley..."  
"What do you want me to say, Cam?" Seeley asked, slightly irritated. "My dad and grandfather are in Virginia and Jared went there with his new girlfriend-"  
"You could have went." Cam interrupted.  
"I didn't feel like it." He shot.  
Cam noticeably sighed through the phone.  
"At least come here and be with Michelle and me." Cam told him.  
"Cam..."  
"Come on, Seeley, you can't be alone on Christmas." She insisted. "Please?"

* * *

Cam hung up the phone, a satisfied smile on her face.  
"What is it?" Michelle asked her as she came in the dining room with a plate of cookies.  
"Oh, Michelle, I wanted to tell you," Cam told her, "Booth is coming by and he's going to be with us today."  
"Booth? As in ex-boyfriend Booth? Why?" She asked, settling into a chair and biting into a chocolate chip cookie.  
Cam laughed, "well yes, ex-boyfriend, but also close friend who has nowhere to go today."  
"He doesn't have any family?"  
"...It's complicated." Cam hesitated.

Michelle shrugged and bit into her cookie again.  
"When's he gonna be here?"  
Cam shrugged herself, "I don't know. Soon. He'll be here for dinner."

**-One Hour Later-**

_Ding dong!_

Seeley rang the doorbell to Cam's house, waiting patiently on the stoop.  
"Seeley!" Cam exclaimed as she threw the door open. "Merry Christmas!" She grinned widely as she reached out for a hug. He hesitantly hugged her back and then followed her into the house.  
They walked through the living room and into the dining room, where Cam and Michelle had set out a decent sized dinner.  
"Sorry, would have brought something, but it was kind of short notice..."

Seeley's sentence trailed as Cam waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat." She grinned.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting at the table, holding hands around it, ready to say grace.  
"I volunteer myself to say the prayer, if that's alright." Cam stated, looking at Seeley and Michelle.  
They nodded their agreement, and Cam started talking.  
"God, thank you for letting us come together, family and friend, to enjoy Christmas day with each other. Thank you for giving us life, for giving us breath, that allows us to love and care for each other. Help us to enjoy this life, and to enjoy and remember the lives of dear ones past. Bless this food and let it nourish us so that we can live long, healthy lives."


	5. Alcohol

_**Author's Note-  
Thanks for the reviews guys! :]  
And yes, it is terribly sad to see Booth so broken.  
Maybe he'll be whole once again! :]  
Or maybe not...:)  
mwuaha  
ahem  
Anyways  
Chapter 5! :] **_

* * *

December 31st, 2012

**5 PM**

Jack Hodgins sat in his and Angela's apartment, talking about their wedding anniversary (which was coming up in a few months).

"I still don't understand why you wanted to keep your maiden name." Hodgins commented, leaning back in the couch with a turkey sandwich.  
"I told you, Jack." Angela answered. "I didn't want to feel like I belonged to someone. I felt that taking on your last name was."

Hodgins grinned and shook his head,  
"well legally using my last name would be a fabulous anniversary present."  
Angela just laughed and patted his shoulder as she walked past him into the kitchen.  
"I'm serious!" Hodgins called after her.

"I know you are!" Angela called back. She reached to open the refrigerator door, and stopped.  
There, held up by a 'Welcome To Hawaii' magnet, (which they'd gotten on their second honeymoon the year before) was a picture.  
A picture of the the Jeffersonian and FBI teams. Cam, Booth, her, Hodgins, Sweets, Brennan, Daisy, Wendell, Nigel-Murray, Clark.  
All of them were happy and smiling into the camera lens. Angela had been completely unaware of this picture before. She carefully pulled it off the fridge and looked at the back of it:

**Best friends-**  
**April 19****th****, 2010**

Angela sighed. This was only a month before Brennan had died.  
A month before everyone's lives were sent into turmoil.

Especially Booth's.  
"Hey, Jack!" Angela called into the living room.  
A moment later, Hodgins entered the kitchen with an empty plate.  
"Yeah, Babe?" He replied, dropping the plate into the sink and turning to Angela.  
"Call Booth." She told him. "Go to the diner or something for dinner and invite him over for tonight."

**6 PM**

Seeley and Hodgins were sitting in the all-so familiar diner, drinking coffee and eating fries. Seeley had reluctantly came, coming to the conclusion that pursuing any relationship he already had any farther would be a bad idea. He was starting to remind himself of Temperance:  
Relationships hurt.

People hurt.

"So Booth, how've you been?" Hodgins asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

Seeley just gave him a pointed glance as he put a french fry in his mouth.  
"Man, you're too tense and aggravated." Hodgins said, shoving four fries in his mouth at once. "You need to loosen up, get drunk. Forget about everything."

Seeley pondered Hodgins' words.  
Yeah.

Maybe he could use a drink.  
Or more.

Maybe.

**10 PM**

**Founding Father's Restaurant and Bar-Downtown DC**

Seeley waltzed into the bar, already feeling confident.  
He figured that if he drank, it will just numb his pain.

And if he drank enough, his pain will go away completely.

Hopefully.  
"I just need a beer." Seeley stated softly to the bartender, who in turn nodded and handed him a tall glass of the fizzy yellow stuff.

Seeley sipped it slowly, letting the alcohol take its course.  
Before he knew it, he'd finished that glass.  
"Another?"  
Seeley looked up at the bartender, who had spoken to him, and nodded. He sat his first glass to the side and grabbed the next one that the man had set in front of him.

An hour and a half later, he was buzzed. He'd managed to get down 9 beers, and he didn't plan on stopping.

For once in near 3 years, he was...Free.

No pain.

No hurt.  
No agony.

After finishing off the 10th, the bartender cut him off.  
"Where are your keys, buddy?" He asked Seeley. "I'm not letting you drive."  
"I am a former...FBI agent and...S-soldier." Seeley slurred. "Y-y-you are not going to take my..You can't make me..."  
"Alright, alright, out buddy." The bartender ordered. "Former FBI agent or not, leave."  
Seeley sneered at him as he walked staggeringly out of the bar.  
"Stupid bartender." He mumbled as climbed into his black Chevy Tahoe.  
He could do what he wanted.  
He'd do what he wanted, even if it killed him.

**11:45 PM**

"Fifteen minutes!" Hodgins yelled drunkenly, raising his bottle of beer. "Oh yeah, baby!"

He draped his arm across Angela's shoulder, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
"Jack, I think you've had enough." She laughed, grabbing the bottle from his hand and then wiping her cheek clean of his saliva.  
About thirteen minutes later, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam and the rest of their pals from the Jeffersonian watched the New Years Ball drop on the TV, cheering when the countdown reached '0'.

Hodgins reached over and kissed Angela straight on the lips when the clock read '12:00', grinning through the kiss.

Now, it was 12:45 AM, the only people left at Hodgins and Angela's apartment were them, Cam and Sweets. The festivities on the TV were over and the news was to start in 15 minutes.  
"Why didn't Booth come?" Cam asked as she went around the apartment with a garbage bag, picking up trash as she went.  
"I asked him earlier when we went to the diner." Hodgins answered, his words slurred due to the obscene amounts of alcohol he'd consumed. "He said he didn't want to."

Hodgins shrugged and he and the rest of his friends continued to clean up.  
A few minutes later, the news came on and the newscaster's voice rang from the speakers;  
"Breaking news, there's been fatal crash on Anacostia freeway."

Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing and turned to listen to the television.

"It appears to have been a two-car collision. One of the driver's was apparently under the influence, and this is what caused the crash. It's unknown whether the drunk driver was the one who was killed."  
Cam shook her head, "idiots, those people. Drinking and driving."  
"Speaking of which," Angela said, turning to Hodgins. "You are not driving tonight or tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" He protested. "But tomorrow I'll be-"  
"Hungover." Angela interrupted. "So no."

They all started laughing, and then were cut short by what the newscaster said next.

"It's unclear whether he was the drunk driver, or the only fatality, but the the name of one of the drivers has been released." He reported. "He's a former soldier and just recently retired from the FBI. 43-year-old, Seeley Booth."

_**A/N**_

_**DUH DUH DUHHHHH**_

_**hehehehehhhehehhe**_


	6. Sober

_**Author's Note-  
Please subscribe and review!  
I've decided if I don't get up to 13 reviews, I will NOT post the next chapter!  
So REVIEW! :]**_

_**Chapter 6-Sober **_

* * *

A silence set over the group of people.  
Hodgins was immediately sobered, gripping a fearful Angela's hand.  
Cam stood next to Sweets, unaware at how extremely close she was _actually_ standing to him.  
A photo of Seeley appeared on the screen and, as if it made it all the more real, each person there inhaled a sharp breath.  
"Going now to our eye in the sky, chopper 31." The newscaster's voice boomed ever-so-loudly through the TV. "The black, Chevy Tahoe, which belongs to the drunk driver, was the cause of the crash. It's driver crossed the median, crashing head-on with the other driver. The car has yet to be identified due the great amount of damage.  
"We will keep you up-to-date on any developing news."  
The over-paid, over-exaggerated newscaster started talking about the dropping stock, yet the Jeffersonian people stared, shocked, at the TV screen.

None of them dared to speak. They all just seemed to have an unspoken agreement to gather their coats and migrate to their respective vehicles, fearing the worst.

**Hospital-**

**2:30 AM**

Seeley sat in the ER on an examining table. He wore a white t-shirt, boxers and one of the embarrassing, open-backed hospital gowns.  
He didn't know what happened to the people in the other car, and frankly he was afraid to find out.

He knows he really screwed it up this time.  
He was waiting for a doctor to come in as he looked around the room. He saw syringes and instruments that he was all-so used to seeing. (Most of which was used on him at some point)

In his semi-conscious state, everything seemed so threatening.  
The needles seemed three inches longer than what they really were, and about 10 times sharper.

Even the curtained cubicle seemed 5 times smaller than what it was, making it that much harder to breathe.

Due to the obscene amounts of alcohol in his body, he wasn't sure of the extent of his injuries. He knew they were there, he just...Didn't know who bad.

When the curtains finally parted, he didn't see a doctor.  
He saw none other than Caroline Julian: The most respected prosecutor in DC, and a not-so-bad defense attorney.  
"Are you okay, Booth?" She asked in a surprisingly sarcastic-free, almost caring, tone.  
Seeley stammered,

"I..I'm not sure." He stuttered. "I think I'm okay. How's the other person?"  
Caroline averted her eyes away from the already guilt-laden Booth.  
"Caroline, what about the other person?" Seeley repeated, his voice containing a stern, demanding tone.

She exhaled deeply,

"they..He...didn't make it, Cheri."  
At that moment, Seeley was sure, absolutely positive, that his heart literally stopped beating.  
"That's not all, Booth." Caroline continued.  
Seeley wondered what what on earth else could have happened.  
"The other driver, he.." Caroline trailed, obviously very uncomfortable telling Seeley whatever it was she had to tell him.  
"It was your father, Booth." She finally managed to say.

Seeley stared into her brown eyes, searching for a hint, a glimmer even, of sarcasm. Any possible inkling of a joke. Just a sick, sick joke.

But of course, there was none.

Seeley honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He'd killed his_ father_ due to his own irresponsibility.

He's stared into the faces of some of America's worst serial killers, kidnappers, drug dealers and thieves.  
He's been shot, kidnapped, nearly drowned, and blown up.

He's killed countless enemies and criminals in the course of his career.

He's truly been to Hell and back.

But this...

This was...Unbearable.

Unbelievably horrid.

"Oh my God." Seeley mumbled. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

He continued mumbling it over and over and over.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Before he could even realize it, his head became cloudy, his vision blurring.  
Before long, he completely passed out.

**-One Hour Later-  
**Hodgins, Sweets, Cam and Angela sat with Caroline in the waiting room of the hospital room.  
None were able to say a word.  
They were scared.

They were mad.  
They were disappointed.  
But none of them felt quite like Jared Booth did.

He sat a ways away from the rest of the group, unable to look at any of them.

His brother drank himself into oblivion and then killed their father while he was there.  
He never cared much for his dad, but he _was_ his father. His flesh and blood.  
He was furious at Seeley, but he couldn't ever hate him.  
Seeley was truly his only friend when they were kids.

Any time Jared did something wrong, Seeley made sure he did something worse to save Jared from getting the beating that Seeley ended up always getting.

Jared hadn't even realized that he'd started crying.

The tears spilled unchecked down his cheeks.  
His father was gone, his brother was a drunken, depressed mess and he was alone.  
For the first time in his life.

He felt truly alone.

Angela watched him cry, unable to hold back her own tears.  
"Jack, what's wrong with Booth?" She asked, turning to look at him. "We all moved on after Bren died. Well, to an extent. Why can't he just let her go?"  
Hodgins shrugged. "He coped differently. He ran towards his pain instead of away. Almost like he'd find comfort in it."

Cam turned to Caroline, away from Hodgins and Angela, "why did you come?"  
"Booth killed someone while under the influence, Cheri." She answered. "Don't you think he'll need a good attorney?"  
Cam nodded, agreeing with her,  
"he'll definitely need someone to keep him out of trouble."

Hank Booth entered the waiting room, going immediately to Jared.

He stood and they embraced, both crying shamelessly.  
"Pop, what are we gonna do?" Jared asked into his grandfather's shoulder.  
"I don't know, Jared." He answered. "I don't know."

* * *

Seeley lay in the hospital bed, an IV attached to his arm. What was he doing there? The entire night was just a giant blur in his memory.  
He remembered going to the bar, and drinking a few drinks, but what happened after that?  
As the fog slowly lifted from his mind, he remembered the horrible details of last night:  
His vision had been blurry and distorted as he tried to maneuver his way through the early New Year's traffic. He misjudged which lane he was in, crossing over the median into on-coming traffic.

The headlights.

The almost..Illumination of his father's face through the windshields.  
Then blackness.  
He remembered, now.

He'd killed his father.  
He couldn't help but think that if the suicide had worked the past year, his father would be alive.

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a medicine cart.  
He reached over and slowly opened a drawer.  
Many needles lay in front of him.

If he just took one, and stabbed it in his heart, it would kill him.

It would end this.  
There would be no one to save him.  
No one could.

Some sort of medication would be sent directly into his heart; there is no coming back from that.

He'd be dead, and a lot more people would be happy.  
It would work this time.

Seeley grabbed one of them, and took the cap off.  
He stared at the tip a moment before slowly raising it towards his chest.  
The curtains parted and a doctor walked in right at that moment.

But Seeley was too far to stop.

He had to do it.  
"Sir please put the needle down." The suddenly fear-stricken doctor pleaded. "Please, Mr. Booth, just..Just put it down. Just put the needle down."


	7. Trial

**_Author's Note-_**

**_Okay, I just realized that I missed this paragraph here! So I'm re-posting it. haha_**

* * *

-Waiting Room-

"Jared or Hank Booth?"

The entire group looked up at the young doctor as he spoke, all of them standing.  
"I-I'm Jared." Jared informed the doctor. "I'm Seeley's brother. How is he?"  
"Injuries from the crash were relatively minor," the doctor started, "a small concussion and a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious."  
"So?" Hank asked. "Why do you look like that?

"We drew some blood, for some routine tests." He replied. "And while we were gone, he..."  
Everyone waited expectantly, lingering on the trailing sentence.  
"He attempted to commit suicide."  
Everyone let out the collective breath they hadn't realize they'd been holding.  
"No, not again, Seeley." Jared mumbled under his breath. "Not again."

**January 12th, 2013**

"You know what, Seeley, I'm seriously beginning to question my decision to post your bail!"

Seeley was laying on the pull-out couch, pretty much dead to the world as he'd just woken up, barely hearing Jared yelling at him.  
The judge ordered Seeley not live alone, so Caroline had the brilliant idea to have him stay with Jared, which wasn't going to well for the younger brother.

"Are you even hearing me?" Jared continued to yell. "For God's sake, Seeley, get up!"

When Seeley was unresponsive, Jared stormed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Seeley, you better get up." Jared seethed. "3...2...1."

Jared turned the glass over, pouring the cold water over Seeley's head.  
"What the.." Seeley jumped up, shaking the water from his face. "Jared, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Jared yelled back. "Ever since Temperance died, you've been a depressed, stupid, mindless maniac! Everyone's been too afraid to say anything to you, too afraid that they'll hurt you or bring up painful memories, but the truth is, those memories are still there! They're still fresh in your mind because_ it's all you think about!_"

Seeley, who was now standing, was taken aback by Jared's outburst.  
"You need to forget about the past and just let her go, Seeley!" Jared shook Seeley's shoulders for emphasis. "Just move on! Living in the past isn't going to make her come back. It's not."  
Seeley's eyes filled with tears, his entire body going limp as he sank back on to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Seeley." Jared said softly. "I'm sorry, but you need to let her go."  
"I know, I know." Seeley whimpered. "I know I do, it's just, it's just..."

"I know, Seeley." Jared interrupted, drawing his brother into a hug. "It'll be alright."

**March 22nd **

"Seeley, are you ready yet?" Jared called into the bathroom, where Seeley was supposed to be getting ready for his court date. He knocked on the door once as he walked past it towards his dresser. He pulled his shaving kit out of the top drawer.  
He went back toward the bathroom and knocked on the door again.  
"Seeley!" He yelled. "Seeley, what are you doing?"  
It wasn't until Seeley wasn't answering that Jared feared the worst.  
"Seeley, I swear to God..."  
Jared jiggled the doorknob to find that it was locked.

"Seeley!" He yelled again.  
When silence met his yell, he stepped back a few steps, and slammed his shoulder into the door. It gave, a loud cracking noise coming from the latch. Jared tumbled in, and then froze in place, staring at the site in front of him.

Seeley was fully clothed lying in the (dry) bathtub He had headphones in, music noticeably coming from the speakers.

He was bobbing his head to the tune, his eyes shut and his head leaning back.

Jared stared, shocked, a moment before stepping closer.  
"Seeley!" He yelled, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

Seeley jumped, looking up his little brother.  
"What?" He asked, taking the headphones out of his ears.

"We have to leave in thirty minutes, and you've been in here an hour!" Jared exclaimed. "Why are you lying in the bathtub?"

Seeley just shrugged, standing up to meet his brother's angry glare.

"Chill out, Jared." He mumbled as he stepped out of the tub.  
"Oh, chill out?" Jared asked. "You leave me thirty minutes to shower, shave and get dressed and you-"  
"What happened to the door?" Seeley interrupted, leaning over to inspect the broken latch.  
"You happened to it." Jared answered, shoving Seeley out. "And you're paying for it."  
"I'm paying for it?"  
"Yes, you're paying for it."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are!"

Seeley ducked into the living room, mumbling under his breath,

"no I'm not."

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Would the prosecution please rise." The judge stated.  
District Attorney Jeremy Herring stood, folder in hand.  
"What is the district's official accusations, Mr. District Attorney?" Judge Mathis asked.  
"We are accusing the defense of driving while intoxicated and vehicular manslaughter, Your Honor." Herring replied.

"Ms. Julian? What is your clients plea?"

The judge awaited Caroline to stand and announce to the court Seeley's plea before they continued with the presentation.

"My client pleads no contest, Your Honor." Caroline stated after she stood up.  
Judge Mathis just nodded and Caroline sat down again, giving Seeley a sideways glance.

"The prosecution may begin." Judge Mathis announced.  
District Attorney Herring stood and walked in front of the jury.  
"In the late night hours of December 31st, 2012, Seeley Booth, former soldier and FBI agent, consumed numerous alcoholic beverages." He began. "He tested at .19 on the BAC test, .11 over the legal limit!"

There were scattered murmurs throughout the jury, many people giving Seeley demeaning stares.

He looked down at his hands, shame coursing through his body.

"At approximately 12:30 AM, the very intoxicated Mr. Booth, was driving along the Anacostia freeway." The D.A continued. "Due to the ungodly amounts of alcohol, Mr. Booth drunkenly crossed the median, crashing head-on with an on-coming car, instantly killing his only passenger."

More whispers coursed through the jury, people conferring with the person next to them.

"Now, if that wasn't bad enough, who the victim was will shock you even more."

Seeley could feel tears coming after the D.A's words.  
"The victim was Mr. Joseph Booth." The D.A stated bluntly. "The defense's own father."

Silence settled over the court room as all eyes turned to Seeley.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Caroline had presented the defense, they've had cross-examination, the jury has met and discussed the case.  
Now it was time to hear the ruling.

The foreman (the head juror) stood, ready to read the sentence.

He cleared his throat before saying,

"We, the jury, find the defendant in the case of driving while intoxicated and vehicular manslaughter..."


	8. Benign

**_Author's Note-  
Chapter 8!  
__Review review review review! And please stick out until the end! (They'll be 10 chapters) I know it's been a long sad run, but please please please just stick it out. You will be satisfied with the end, I PROMISE!  
__So yes, there are TWO more chapters after this one. This one is NOT the end.  
__Just wanna clarify :]  
__Chapter Eight-Benign_ **

**

* * *

**

_"We, the jury, find the defendant in the case of driving while intoxicated and vehicular manslaughter..."_

Seeley held his breath, waiting to hear the jury's decision.  
"Guilty in the third degree."

Seeley knew that he was going to be found guilty.  
He really had no doubt, honestly.

But hearing it made it all too real.

"A sentence hearing will be held three weeks from today." Judge Mathis announced, his gavel slamming on the block.  
It seemed that as the sound of the slam that rang through the air, Seeley's insides rattled.  
It felt like his head was slowly inflating, about ready to pop at any moment.

"Cheri?" Caroline asked, watching Seeley slowly sink back into his seat.  
He barely heard her as a buzzing noise settled in his ears.  
"Booth, are you alright?" Caroline continued. "Booth? Booth!"

Seeley slowly but surely began slipping further and further into darkness.  
Everyone in the jury watched, confused at the sight in front of them.  
The DA smirked, assuming it was some ruse to make people feel sorry for him.

"He's not waking up!" Jared exclaimed, shaking his brother roughly. "Someone, call an ambulance!"

Three hours later, a doctor was standing in front of Jared, Seeley's health care agent, about ready to tell him exactly what the episode in the court room was all about.

He wore a very grim expression and Jared knew that he wasn't going to tell him good news.

"Mr. Booth, there's no easy way to say it, so it's best to just come right out with it." The doctor stated. "I'm afraid that your brother's tumor has grown back."

Jared's heart sank. Will this never end?  
"How?" Jared ask after moment of letting it sink in. "Do you know how? Or why?"  
"After doing some drug testing from a brain biopsy, I noticed that there was a high amount of concentrated opiate in his temporal lobe, which is where the tumor grew the first time." The doctor answered. "Normally, opiates effect the parietal lobe, but due to Seeley's already-weakened, temporal lobe, the opiates manipulated the brain cells, causing them to re-form into the tumor."  
"Would you happen know what kind of opiates?" Jared asked.  
"Hydrocodone." The doctor replied. "I see in his chart that a couple years back he had an...Incidental overdose..?"  
Jared just nodded, trying to dismiss and ignore the doctor's question.  
"Well what are we doing about it? Is there a surgery, or.." Jared trailed, his words escaping him as realization set in.  
His brother might die.

He almost died last time, and now, he might die again.  
"Well, as I said, the tumor is growing in his temporal lobe." The doctor told him. "Surgery is possible, but I can't guarantee that it will work."  
"Why?"  
"The tumor is rather large. That along with the amount of time it will take, it's unlikely it will work." He answered.  
"How unlikely?" Jared asked.  
"Maybe a...40% chance of success." He replied. "If it is unsuccessful, it's likely that he will deteriorate rather quickly."  
"Deteriorate?"  
"His condition will get worse. He will have more and more headaches, he will forget things easily, nausea and vomiting, he will likely pass out at random times." the doctor told him. "Possibly even a coma, and his chance of survival past the next few years is drastically lowered."  
"Oh my God..." Jared mumbled, rubbing his hands together in front of him. "A-Are there any other options?"  
"Radiation therapy is the most common alternative to surgery." He replied. "Another is a corticosteroid regimen, which help reduce the pressure and swelling and make it easier to go in a little later."  
"Can you do radiation or corticosteroid after the surgery?" Jared asked him. "To make it more...Successful?"  
"We could, but most of the time, it has no effect." He told him. "Not in benign tumors."

"How much time?" Jared asked. "How much time do I have to decide what to do?"  
"I'll give you a couple hours." The doctor told him. "Your brother is in a medically induced coma, but he can't be for much longer. When he wakes up, we need to have a game plan."

Jared nodded and sat back down in the very uncomfortable waiting room chair.  
"No, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed back here!"  
Jared looked up to see a nurse trying to ward off a large group of people.

Upon further investigation, he realized that the large group of people were Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Daisy and his grandfather.  
He would have laughed about it if he wasn't faced with the situation at hand.  
"I'm sorry, only immediate family and health care agents are allowed in here." The nurse continued.

The group easily overpowered her and pushed forward toward Jared.

"Hey, how is he?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Is he going to be alright?"

Jared looked up at them grimly.  
"His brain tumor's grown back." He said softly. "Surgery is possible but it's not likely to be successful. Radiation or a corticosteroid treatments are alternatives, but they won't necessarily work."  
Shock and sorrow settled over the group, each person finding a seat so they wouldn't pass out.

"Is he...Is he gonna be alright?" Angela asked shakily.  
"I don't know." Jared told her. "I have to decide what to do."  
"As in decide between the surgery or the radiation?" Cam asked.

Jared nodded his head, drawing in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to do." He said. "If the surgery doesn't work, he could go into a coma and...And d-die. But if I don't do surgery and do radiation, there's a high possibility that it won't shrink the tumor."  
Everyone stayed silent as they awaited Jared to make the life-changing decision.

**Six Hours Later**

They were all still in the same waiting room, waiting to hear how the surgery that Jared had decided on went.

They knew it wold be a lengthy surgery as the doctors had to go in behind and just above his ear to his temporal lobe. The tumor was a little bit smaller than a golf ball, causing great pressure and pain.

About 20 minutes later, almost 1 in the morning, the surgeon came out to tell them of Seeley's fate.

By the grim expression, no one believed it to be good.  
"The surgery itself went rather well." The surgeon stated immediately. "But Seeley's brain has suffered extensive damage, causing it to go in..Almost a state of hibernation."  
"What do you mean?" Jared asked, confused.  
"It's similar to a comatose state, except the brain has stopped sending signals to the rest of the body." The surgeon answered. "Basically his brain if alive, his body is alive, but they're not connected."

"So he..He can't breathe on his own?" Hank asked.  
The surgeon shook his head, "I'm very sorry to have to say that he can't. He's currently on life support. It's...It's the only thing keeping him alive right now."

**-The Next Day-**

Jared sat staring once again at his comatose (or hibernating) brother, unable to comprehend what was going on.  
The only thing keeping his brother alive was some God-forsaken machine and he could do nothing about it.

Nothing to help.

The doctors had informed him that it was unlikely that his brother _ever_ comes out of his vegetative state, and that if he were to decide to unplug the machine, he could. They actually recommended.  
You don't want this do you, Seeley?" Jared asked softly. "You don't want to be some vegetable."

Jared felt tears welling in his eyes.  
"Aw, Seeley." His voice cracked.

After several, long agonizing minutes, Jared went to find the doctor.

Ten minutes later, three doctors were standing with Jared next to Seeley.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" One doctor asked him.  
Jared inhaled shakily.  
"Yes."  
Suddenly, the whole 'Jeffersonian' gang, along with Hank, entered the room. Each of them wore terrified expressions.  
"Jared...You...You can't." Angela begged.  
"He can't just be a vegetable, Angela." Jared told her. "He'd hate me if...If he knew that I'd been the one to decide he be a vegetable for the rest of what life he would have left. We need to let him go peacefully."

A few sobs escaped the females in the room.  
"I..He needs it." Jared told the doctor. "But I need to get his son here first."  
**-30 Minutes Later-**

The room was now jam packed full of people:

Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Hank, Rebecca and Parker were all standing on one wall at the far opposite end of the room. Jared stood on the left of Seeley's bed while the doctors stood on the other side. Tears were streaming down each person's face (save the doctors) as they waited for the machine to be unplugged.  
"Just a sec." Jared said. He grabbed Seeley's hand and leaned his head down next to his.  
"Seeley, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, but you'll finally be free. You won't hurt anymore. No more pain, no more depression, no more nothing, Seeley. You'll be free and you'll see Temperance again. I promise."  
Tears fell from Jared's eyes on to Seeley's still face as Jared stood again.

Several moments passed before he nodded to the doctors.

The machine made a slight 'whirring' noise as it faded off.

The consecutive beeps indicating Seeley's heart beat stared slowing down.

Jared leaned over his brother's body, sobs finally escaping from his throat.

Parker, even though he was 13, hugged his mother tightly around the waist and sobbed himself. Even she had tears going down her face.  
_Beep..Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_BEEEEEEEP_


	9. Dream

_**Author's Note-  
This is the second to last chapter people! Sooo sorry it took so long..Kinda got grounded :/  
But I'm back with chapter 9! Please please please favorite and review. I would love you forever! :]**_

**

* * *

**

"_What's going on? Where...Where am I?" Seeley sat up from lying flat on his back. There was nothing around him._

_No trees, no grass, no walls...No color! _

_It was all just...White.  
"What in the world is going on?" Seeley said again, extremely confused as he stood, looking around._

"_Booth!"  
Seeley turned, shocked at the voice he'd just heard.  
"Booth!"  
There it was again! _

_He turned every which way, trying desperately to find the source of the voice._

_Finally._

_He stopped turning as his eyes rested on her._

"_Bones." He whispered. _

"_Hi, Booth." She said, walking towards him. They walked closer and closer to each other, finally stopping when they were less than a foot apart. A tear worked it's way from Seeley's eyes, as did one from Temperance's as they embraced, hugging each other tightly.  
"Bones, where are we?" Seeley asked when they finally broke apart.  
"We're in our heaven, Booth." She told him, taking his hand and pulling him away from where they were standing.  
"Our heaven?" Booth repeated, confused.  
"Yes, our heaven." Temperance told him. "Everyone has their own heaven. They just share it with their soul mate. Just the two of them."  
She grinned slightly,  
"I knew you'd be here, Booth."  
Booth smiled himself as he gripped her hand tighter. His smile then suddenly faded,  
"so..I died?" He asked, a frown taking the place of where his smile was.  
Temperance nodded, "yeah. You're brain tumor grew back. It was just too much." She told him.  
"But...Y'know, if you look real closely, you can see what everyone's doing now."_

"Seeley Joseph Booth was a amazing person. An _honorable _man. A soldier in the army rangers, a special agent in the FBI. He literally saved hundreds of lives."

The priest was _literally_ going on and on about Seeley. The service had already gone on for an hour and a half, and they still had to have the burial.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that Seeley Booth was a great man." The priest said. "He was a joy to be around and a blessing to be close to. We will miss him, but we will rest in the comfort that he is with our Saving Grace."  
The burial went by near uneventful. They laid flowers on his coffin as it was lowered into the ground and cried once it was completely under.  
At the wake, everyone talked about Seeley and what a great person he was. They plastered on fake smiles as they gave their condolences to Jared, Hank and Parker.

It was pretty safe to say that everyone was somewhat devastated.

During the wake, Jared let himself outside on the back porch of his grandfather's home.  
The sun was just starting to set and the idle chatter of the guests was all starting to fade together so Jared decided to take a little break.

He sat down in a lawn chair, his hands folded in front of him.

"It feels like we've been here before, Seeley." Jared said softly. "We obviously haven't but I can't really..Shake this feeling I have."  
"I feel like I've failed you, bro." He continued. "I..I couldn't save you and I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Uncle Jared."  
Jared looked up to see Parker standing over him.  
"I know, Bud, but I still feel...Guilty." Jared said softly. Parker knew nothing about Seeley's attempted suicide (the cause of the tumor growing back) a couple years back and Rebecca intended on keeping it that way.

Jared knew this, which is why he tiptoed around everything he said.  
"But I don't get it." Parker said as he sat down near Jared. "Last time, when he first had the tumor, the doctors said that it was fine. That the chances of it growing back were slim to none."  
"There's always that chance, I guess, Parker." Jared told him. "But your dad's better now. He's not in pain anymore, you understand that, right?"  
Parker nodded.

"But it doesn't mean we aren't."

_Seeley's eyes filled with tears as he watched his brother and his son share that heart-to-heart.  
"Bones, I don't like being here." He said softly. "Not if it means my son has to suffer."  
"Trust me, I know the feeling, Booth." She said as she rested her hands on his arm. "How do you think I felt as I watched you cry yourself to sleep every night or when you popped those pills?"  
Seeley looked downward shamefully.  
"I'm sorry, Bones." He said softly. _

"_But," Temperance continued, smiling at him, "we always end up feeling better because we know that one day all of them will enjoy this."  
She waved her arm, indicating the peaceful, blissful heaven they would be in together for the rest of eternity.  
"Any pain they have now will be completely forgotten once they've reached their final destination." She assured him.  
"Are you sure he'll be okay?" _

"_Positive."_

**May 11th**

"Thank you all for coming to today's service." FBI director Dan Webb announced through the microphone. "We are here today to commemorate our fallen comrades, fathers, husbands and friends who have served for our great country."  
Jared, Hank and Parker Booth sat somewhere in the middle of the hundreds of people attending the memorial service that was being hosted by the Washington Field office. The people that were to be mentioned today were all that were killed in the line of duty, yet the three were asked to attend.  
After near 50 names were read, with corresponding pictures, the WFO Assistant Director Shawn Henry came to the podium.

"Now, I'd like to close the service with one last commemoration." He stated. "The next man I'm about to announce did not die while in the line of duty. He died just a couple of months ago due to a brain tumor."  
Seeley's picture appeared on the projection screen.  
"Seeley Booth was just 43-years-old, leaving behind a young son, when he died." Assistant Director Henry continued. "He served as a sniper in the US Army Rangers. He also was an instructor, teaching hundreds of new soldiers as they came through his base in Afghanistan. He served in the FBI for over twenty years, all of which were at the WFO. Seeley Booth, we thank you and your integrity and honor. Jared, Parker and Hank, we're sorry for your loss."  
Applause swept throughout the crowd, bringing tears to Jared's eyes.

"Thank you all for coming." Henry said, the applause calming down. "And we will forever remember the men and women who served in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They're bravery will never be forgotten."

_Seeley watched the service, tears coming to his own eyes.  
"This is amazing." Seeley stated at the sight he was seeing. "I wish I could be there, Bones."  
"That would kind of defeat the purpose then, don't ya think?" She grinned.  
He grinned slightly back at her as he turned to face her.  
He stared at her for a moment before drawing her into a hug.  
"I love you, Bones." He said softly.  
"I love you too, Booth."  
They both sat down on the ground, leaning against each other as they drifted off to sleep._

_Booth dreamed a dream of pure bliss. He and Temperance marrying and having children, living in pure happiness.  
"Booth...Booth wake up." Seeley heard in the distance someone calling for him. "Booth, can you hear me? Please wake up."_

Seeley slowly opened his eyes, the small amount of light that hit them seemingly scalded them.  
Once he had them completely open, he realized that he was in a hospital room. The large digital clock on the wall (that showed the time and date) told him that it was 7:13 PM on January 12th of 2013.  
He was flabbergasted. Wasn't he dead already? Why was he in a hospital room with..Jared and Parker asleep on a couch?  
And who was it that was telling him to wake up?  
He slowly turned his head the other way, becoming even more flabbergasted.

Who did he see?  
None other than a very worried, very exhausted, Temperance Brennan.


	10. Reality

_**Author's Note-  
I know it's only been like, half a day since I posted the last chapter, but I am so uber excited for this that I just HAD to go ahead and post it.  
This IS the LAST chapter of 'Daffodil'. So now is the time to give me your reviews, and to FAVORITE this fic! :]  
I had an amazingly fantastic time writing this fic. One of my faves. So please please please review and lemma know what you think**_

**

* * *

**

"Booth, you're awake!" She exclaimed. She realized how loud she was, and then whispered, "Oh, Booth, I can't believe you're awake."  
Seeley stared at her, completely dumbstruck, as he attempted to speak.

"Bones?" He finally choked out.  
"Yeah, Booth, I'm here." She said, taking his hand into hers.  
"What...What happened?" He asked, completely and totally confused.  
"Well, do you remember leaving for Afghanistan?" She asked.  
Two different memories came crashing into his mind, making it hard for him to determine which was real and which wasn't.  
"We..We were in the airport..." He stammered. "Right? And we..you were going to Indonesia...Right?"  
"Right, Booth." Temperance nodded, grinning. "Do you remember anything after that?"  
Seeley fought hard to recall what else happened, but the only thing that came back to him apparently didn't happen, so he shook his head.  
"Well, it had only been a couple months when I got a call from Cam back in DC." Temperance explained. "There was a raid on your base in Afghanistan, Booth. You saw a young soldier trapped under an SUV, and you tried to save him even though there were Afghans infiltrating the entire base."  
Booth crinkled his brow, none of this sounding familiar.  
"You got him out, and with the help of another soldier, he was safe. But before you could get back to safety, someone shot you..." Temperance continued "..In the head. It's a scientific miracle you're alive."  
"What happened after that?" Seeley asked.  
"Well, they flew you to Kuwait to stabilize you, and then they flew you to DC for the more extensive surgeries." She told him. "You've been comatose for almost three years Booth."

Seeley was about to say something, when Temperance suddenly stood up.  
"I should really get the doctor." She stated.  
She disappeared into the hallway, leaving Seeley completely confused.  
Parker stirred, waking up slowly to see his father awake, watching him.  
"Dad!" He exclaimed, excitedly jumping up, trying to untangle himself from the cover that he shared with his uncle. He fell to the floor as the cover wrapped around his ankle, taking Jared with him.  
"What the heck, Parker?" Jared exclaimed, pushing himself up off the floor. "What are you..."  
He trailed off as he realized why Parker was overly excited.  
"Seeley!" He exclaimed with excitement that matched Parker's. They raced to his bedside, both grinning from ear to ear.  
"Seeley, you're awake!" Jared yelled.  
"I've realized that." Seeley stated softly. They laughed gently as Temperance returned with the doctor.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake!" The doctor stated as he grabbed the clipboard that was at the end of the bed.  
Seeley immediately recognized him as the doctor who had taken care of him when he overdosed on the opiates.  
Or..When he supposedly did.  
All of this was completely confusing to him and he was having a hard time distinguishing reality from his apparent dream.  
"Seeley, are you alright?" The doctor asked.  
"Yeah, it's just...I dreamed while I was...Out." Seeley told him. "And they're feeling like memories, not a dream and it's just...Confusing."  
"Comatose dreams often feel very real." The doctor explained. "During recovery, though, they start feeling less real and more like dreams."  
"What happened in your dream, Dad?" Parker asked him.  
Seeley chuckled softly.  
"It's a long story, Son."

**February 18th**

"Welcome home, Seeley!" Angela exclaimed as Seeley was lead through the front door to his unchanged apartment. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Hank and Parker were all waiting for Jared to bring Seeley home from the hospital.  
He spent a little over a month in recovery, but by a miraculous act of God, he was fine. No permanent damage to his brain, no lasting physical problems.

He was just...Fine.  
And alive.

And as a complete joy to Seeley, Temperance was, too.  
They all greeted him with balloons and smiles, genuinely elated to see him up and well again.  
They talked and they laughed, telling Seeley all about what happened in the three years he'd lost.  
Later that evening, after everyone was gone except Temperance, Seeley truly started to grasp and understand what had happened.

It had finally completely and totally sunk in.  
He was shot in the head.

He was in a coma for three years, in which he had a very realistic, alternate-life dream, of sorts.  
And now he was totally fine as if nothing happened.

Pretty simple to anyone else, but to Seeley, it was utterly confusing.  
That 'dream' seemed all too real. Seeing and being with Temperance, his Bones, the past month has been surreal.  
In his mind, she died three years ago.

In his memory, she was no more. She was killed in a horrific plane crash while Daisy, Temperance's traveling companion, turned out fine.  
"What are you thinking about, Booth?" Temperance asked, cutting into Seeley's thoughts.

"Oh, um..Nothing." He stuttered.  
They sat in silence a moment before Temperance spoke up again.  
"You never did tell me what your coma dream was."  
Seeley looked at her, hesitant to tell her anything.  
"It's complicated, really." He said after a moment.  
"My mind is very capable of deciphering complicated problems." Temperance stated.

Seeley laughed, "I'm sure it is, Bones."  
"Then why aren't you comfortable with telling me?" She asked bluntly.  
"You died, Bones." Seeley conceded. "I dreamed that while you were on the plane to Indonesia, it crashed and...You died."  
"That's terrible."  
"I know." Seeley said. "I..I was horrified and depressed and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out."

"If you crawled into a hole, you would probably suffocate in a matter of hours." Temperance told him.  
Seeley grinned.  
"I've missed that." He stated.  
"Missed what?"  
Seeley watched her a moment, her questioning features illuminated by the lamp that sent a dim glow across the living room.  
"You've missed what, Booth?" Temperance asked again.  
He grinned as he said,

"you."

**April, 2013**

Seeley was doing better than ever now.  
No more weekly doctor visits 'just to be sure', no more pain meds for the headaches he'd been having.  
Everything was great.

Except one thing.  
Seeley knew that Temperance knew how he felt about her.  
He knew that she wasn't ready for anything like that, and he had dealt with it,

But not anymore.

That 'coma dream' left a permanent impression on Seeley.

He was not about to let Temperance get away from him again.

It was nearly midnight when Seeley pulled up to Temperance's apartment building.

He took a deep breath, and he climbed out of the car and made his way to her door.

He was just about to knock, when it swung open.  
"Bones?"  
"Booth."  
They stared at each other a moment before they hugged tightly.  
"Bones, I know you said that..You're not strong enough and that you can't..." Seeley started. "But you are and you can and I..I need you, Bones. I really do."  
"I know you do, Booth." She said, tears coming from her eyes, hitting Seeley's shoulder.

"Please, just risk it, Bones." Seeley pleaded. "Open your heart to me, you know me and you trust me, now please, just...Just be strong enough to love me."  
"I do, Booth." She said softly. "I do love you. When you were in that coma, the only thing I wanted to hear was your voice. You telling me to be more relate-able, more open-minded and more thoughtful. I wanted _you, _Booth. I wanted you to hold me and to tell me that I'm a close-minded, heartless fool."  
Seeley laughed and pulled her back, looking into her eyes.  
"I love you, Temperance Brennan." He said softly.  
She smiled up at him, "And I...I love you, Seeley Booth."

* * *

The officiator smiled as the happy bride and groom turned to face the crowd of family and friends. They had been through a lot in the course of their relationship.

Skeletons, murders, bodies and blood.  
Injuries, comas, gunshots and explosions.  
Heartaches, headaches, revelations and tears.

But all of that, has lead to this.  
The one joyous moment of _true_ bliss.  
The one moment through all of it that truly makes it worth while.

The bride was dressed in a beautiful white, strapless, empire waist gown, carrying a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils.  
The groom wore a black tux, with his own daffodil so-perfectly placed on his pocket.

They were truly happy now.  
This moment could never be taken from them and they knew that they would never, ever forget it.  
Bride and groom were grinning ear to ear as the officiator happily announced the new couple.  
"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Joseph Booth."

* * *

_**OKAY! THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE! On whether or not their should be a SEQUEL to Daffodil! lemme know! If I get 10 yes votes, I will start writing it! :]**_


	11. IMPORTANT! ALL SUBSCRIBERS MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize I have not gotten around to writing the 'Daffodil' sequel.

My computer broke (like a month ago) and I almost lost everything in it. Luckily though, thanks to the fabulous IT fella that worked on it, I have everything on an external hard drive just waiting to be put back on my new computer. (Which I should get within the next two weeks.)

So hold steady, my fabulously wonderfully patient readers.

New chapters up soooooon! (Within 3 weeks, four AT MOST! [any longer then that and I think I might kill myself :/ ])

Signed,

Your very super duper extremely sorry author of this fic

P.S. I'm uuubbbeeerrrr soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! =D


End file.
